Did You Miss The Memo, Tina?
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Quinn is VERY upset that Tina told Rachel about how wonderful her first time was. Definitely a crackfic. One sided Quick, one sided Faberry, and Finchel.


_**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. The characters don't either. This is my friend's head canon for after Rachel told the girls that she was thinking of sleeping with Finn. She was like, I can just see Quinn's punching Tina, like Tina, why didn't you get the memo that I was in love with Rachel? This is a crackfic, and it's Finchel with one sided Faberry, one sided Quick, with a dash of Brittana. Hope you like!**_

Did You Miss The Memo, Tina?

By Julia

Rachel left the room, satisfied by what her friends had told her. Tina had told her her first time with Mike had been great. What she didn't see was what happened after she left the room.

Quinn Fabray had rounded on Tina Cohen Chang like a banshee. She was trying to punch the girl. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were confused. They knew that Quinn was in love with Rachel, they'd told the shorter girl to wait like Quinn had asked, but they hadn't seen her attack on Tina coming. Quinn was yelling, "What the _hell_ Tina? She was going to wait! I didn't have to be mean to her, or push her up against a locker, or anything! She had listened to me! Then you told her that your first time was magical! Did you miss the memo that I'm in love with her, Tina? Everyone else in glee knows! Oh wait. I forgot. Glee's not about you."

Her voice had risen, and that's when Puckerman heard and came into the room. Quinn was raining slaps down on Tina, who was cowering in the corner of the room, and Santana was laughing so hard on the floor Puck thought she was dying. Brittany was kneeling by Santana, trying to make sure her girlfriend was OK. Puck said, "OK, no one was going to pull her off?" He could not believe that he said that. He'd changed so much.

Puck went and pulled Quinn off of Tina. "Quinn, what's your damage? Tina's never done anything to you!"

The blonde former cheerleader was still trying to get to the other girl. She was trying to get past Puck now, and it wasn't happening, he was a lot stronger than her. She snapped, "She _said _that her first time with Mike was GREAT. Rachel was going to wait! And now Tina had to go and tell her THAT! I mean, seriously! And Britt and Santana were on board. Did she miss the memo that I'm in love with Rachel?"

Puck apparently had too, he was crushed. But he tried not to let it show as he said, "Quinn, what did I teach you? Never attack when there are witnesses. You've done all you can do, let's walk away." He pulled her out into the hall, Santana still laughing. He pulled her down the hall until they were alone. "Since when have you been in love with Rachel?"

Quinn still wanted to find some way to Tina, but she was forced to stand here and talk to Puck. "Are you serious, Puckerman? I've been in love with her since sophomore year. How did you NOT know?"

It was still a surprise to him, but he wasn't going to tell her it was bothering him. Quinn was crazy, that was going to be like signing his own death warrant. He said instead, "Still, when I taught you how to fight, I told you. Never with witnesses and always make your fist with your thumb on the outside. Come on, Quinn."

"You're right, Puck. She'd just better sleep with one eye open." She pushed past him and headed down the hall.

A couple of days later, Rachel called them all together again to tell the girls that she'd taken Tina's advice. Again, as soon as Rachel had left the room, Quinn rounded on Tina. Santana was again laughing on the floor. Quinn was remembering what Puck had taught her about the thumb and punching the Asian girl everywhere she could reach. "TINA! She slept with him! She could have given her first time to me! You better sleep with one eye open, Chang!" She was yelling.

Tina ran out in the hall to get away from her. Quinn followed. The halls were mostly empty. Tina was trying to apologize. "I'm sorry, Quinn, but you know, it was ulitmately Rachel's decision."

That was the _wrong _thing to say. Quinn flew at her, knocking Tina into the row of lockers. She banged the other girl's head into the row of lockers. Santana and Brittany followed, and they were watching. Brittany in horror and Santana with an amused expression. Quinn wouldn't let up off Tina, and that's when Rachel and Finn came down the hall. Quinn stopped, as she caught a whiff of Rachel's perfume. She let go of Tina's hair and stepped back. Puck came up behind them, too. He was shaking his head. Quinn wasn't sure what to say, so she just stood there.

The little diva gave Quinn a shocked glance. She wasn't sure why Quinn was hitting Tina, but it was crazy. Quinn had an insane look in her eye. She looked crazy right now. "Quinn, is Tina OK? Why did you attack her?"

Quinn wasn't sure what to say, she couldn't be honest. "Um, it's nothing, Rachel." Rachel was going to say more, but Finn took her down the hallway, not wanting any of Quinn's crazy. She immediately turned to Tina again. "You're on my list, Cohen Chang." Then she walked away.

It was all anyone could talk about for a couple of weeks, but at least no one knew _why. _Quinn was glad. Rachel could NEVER know. Tina just better _watch out_. Especially if Finchel had sex AGAIN. Tina would lose a LOT of weight from worry, Quinn was sure of it.

A couple of weeks later, Quinn was walking down the hall, and she heard Finn's phone ring, playing _I Just Had Sex_, by Lonely Island. She rounded on him. "Is that accurate, Finn Hudson?" She asked.

Finn looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't want any of her crazy. "Um, why does it matter, Quinn?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No reason, there's just a little Asian blood gonna be spilled tonight." She stormed off down the hall. No one crossed Quinn Fabray. NO ONE.


End file.
